The Assailant of Death
by Godzilla2
Summary: The Nameless Soldier has traveled the cosmos to and fro in time and dimensinal space for almost 200 years. Never growing old and frail, never dying. Now his travles have brought him into another war this time with the souls of men and monsters. chap 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone this is my first FanFic so I hope you like it, I have read many fanfics for a while now, but I have never published one before, so here it is. Like mostly everyone here please review. No flames please, if you must say something negative please give me something constructive so that I can build on what you think I should do. I like new ideas and I am always looking for ways to twist things!

Well here is my twist on this Bleach fic. I have a nameless soldier that will travel to the bleach universe. He is my character and I want to show his beginning so that you know how he got to the bleach universe. He is a character I have toyed with for many years now, so I want to see how he works here. I looked over my grammar and such, but if u find any I will take care of it as soon as I can. So lets start this skuka!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Bleach, Kubo does and I think he rocks! I do own my character the nameless soldier and the characters in his universe.

Assailant of Death

He was a vast wonder of time and space. He wondered just how long he could keep up this wondrous life. Many times he wondered thinking and wishing for death to come. For almost 200 years he had traveled to alternate universes, alternate times. He saw different versions of his earthly home. For its earliest beginnings, seeing the fighting of old warriors such as those as the Greek hoplites, to being flung far into the vast future beyond even his own home and time too watch the advancement and mans utter destruction of itself beyond any form of repair. Yes, this nameless man had seen it all in his ungodly 200 year life. He still wondered how it was even possible for him to even possess the power to traverse space-time the way he did. From what laws of the universe that he knew and understood, it was not supposed to be possible. At the very least he understood what was happing in some strange sense.

From what he could understand was the somehow the universe was inside a membrane of sorts. The whole universe and everything in it was inside a membrane, which included him as well. There was a theory that there were other universes like his surrounded by a membrane that held together those universes. When the membranes collided they ripped apart doing many things. They could either combine to make a superbly bigger universe, or they could start another big bang and create an entirely new universe. This as noted requires tremendous energy! So much in fact that it was not possible, and all in all this was just theory. Based on very little fact and more into imaginative science and physics such a thing could only be theory. And for a long time that is what the nameless soldier believed to be true. Even after his first trip into that of which he did not know he believed that such things were not possible.

What made things even more strange the instrument of all this, was none other than his weapon. The scientist that had created this abysmal weapon had made it just for him. They even went so far as to make the weapon not only just a simple killing tool, but to make it also a Smart AI. Artificial Intelligence, and not just any kind of AI this one was truly one of a kind. It was not just a tool that computes, it thinks, feels, and what scared the man was that it felt emotions. What was more, when the scientist had mastered perfecting the AI to its up most capabilities they tried to fuse the AI's programming with the soldier's brain, being able to make him interact AI much better. It failed, but not without results. In much of a way they did fuse as the AI talked with the soldier in his head, and even taught him how much better to use his weapon. After all, the AI was part of the weapon and now that the AI was part of him also, that in a way it made him part of the weapon. They were now links together, one that could not survive without one another.

Simply being that, the weapon itself without the AI was no normal weapon. IT could change its form into anything that its holder out wish it to be, but it had its limitations, it could only form into a weapon type of close combat. A sword, spear, dagger, hammer and things of the sort. But its power was tremendous! The weapon could manipulate gravity, shoot beams of super heated light from its tips, and create and manipulate raw energy to make any type of form that could be deadly and life saving. The AI made it clear to its wielder that this weapon can do things with the power of the cosmos at its disposal. This weapon, this AI, are the limitations of mans ambition to control not just other men, but the universe itself. The power of ten thousand years of mans struggle to control everything around him, in his hands. Then the AI said something that he himself heard another scientist joking about, "Now, not even god can stop us with the power we hold!"

Everything was perfected least one detail that escapes that of a true soldier, one that he can not go into battle without, his battle suite. Although, he did have a normal battle suite, the scientist wanted to go all out and provide this one last detail. They wanted to provide a suite that would inspire fear. Primal fear, nothing would please these mad men more then to create that which would bring out the fear of our ancestors during their struggle to survive the wild that they would feel when they saw a beast. They wanted that fear, and even more, to combine that which has always bothered man to this day, fear of the unknown. Nothing inspired more than those two, combine them, and who would stand up to try to face up to the most destructive force that has ever traversed the ground that man walks on! Not even the devil himself would stand on ground to he that is the nameless soldier.

As it would seem, what was supposed to be a sort of suite was more like a cloak. The nylon was strong and durable. But simply more then a piece of cloth that in some ways resembled "death" it could combine with the brain of its user with a remote implant that all soldiers had in their heads. The cloth was strong to say the least. Because of the combination of the AI and the weapon, something unexpected happened. The cloak became a part of its user. And with results that it was never supposed to have. Instead of merely deflecting bullets it absorbed them and it went cleanly out the other side of the user with no damage to the cloak or the user. The cloak could turn into a sort of impaling device to stab some with at the very thought of the user, now it can do much more. Defying all laws of the dimensional universe, one part of the cloak entered a shadow and came out from another shadow able to impale someone from behind.

Truly though it did not bring out the fear they wanted. It was only then, when the cloak covered the face that they began to regret their creations. When the cloak did cover the man's face. His face disappeared; even the light could not bring out any form of a face. And for a moment there was only a deep blackness that matched the blackness of space. But when his eyes came into view, they glowed a deep red, like that of fire. And red and gold streaks came down over the blackness and made the eyes stand out even more. The form and shape of the man even changed, he became a little bigger than normal. His voice became deeper as well, and louder. As soon as the streaks came they went, even the glow of the eyes went away. Once scientist thought that it meant that the streaks and glow of the eyes must be a physical manifestation of what the user feels, the brighter the glow the stronger the felling. When it was black it meant a sate of normal felling.

The time was now to move against those that would rise up against the government. The top military brass saw the completed creation of the mad men. He was very disturbed by what he saw as an abomination to the very laws nature. One man had the power of the cosmos in his hands, such power should not belong to man he thought. But like all men that seek control over what he sees, if used correctly it could bring about order and balance to those that would other wise disturb such fragileness.

That very day, he will never forget, no never, no matter how long. For that very day the world of this man changed so much. All because a mad man had become regretful to the point of wishing that his creation could somehow be destroyed. He nurtured the idea, and turned himself into that which he wished to destroy. "I will destroy myself afterward" he told himself. And not long afterward he too held the power of the cosmos in his hands. The combination of his AI and his unstable mind was not too great of a mix. But he had planed for that, and game more control to his AI, but he was careful not to give so much that he would not exist. Soon he would bring the fall of the nameless soldier and then…….himself to set once again balances to the universe.

Now with power, he would carry out his first act.


	2. The First Act

Assailant of Death chapter 1 "The First Act"

AN: Hey everyone, I want to thank those of you that have reviewed, I would also like to know if anyone is able to review via the ways of ANON, because I want to hear from everyone. In this chapter there is some Bleach goodness. The first four chapters will focus mainly on my character so that you will all understand why he does what he does and why he is the way he is. It is kind of going to be a little rushed, but I want everyone to have a basis to know what my character is like. He will be getting a name soon, in the next chapter or chapter 4. Oh I also wanted to state that this does take place AFTER the Hueco Mundo ARC of the bleach manga, so if anyone does not want to get spoiled well, go read the manga, its online. If you want a link, you will not find it here; go look it up like everyone else. I am currently looking for a proof-reader, if anyone wants to try it, plz e-mail me.

I welcome reviews and constructive criticism, no flmz plz. I am always open to new ideas and thoughts so please don't be shy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach or any of its characters.

Downfalls meant the end of a glorious reign and usually they are not wanted or planned. For one man, a scientist, it was planned. He did not mind it so much, since much of his logic and reasoning was lost. As his first act he will destroy the mother ship that held all the information from this project. There were many back-ups to this information but it was all contained on a ship the size of the Earth's moon.

The ship was a Capital class ship part of a fleet called Dawn of Humanity. The fleet had three of these ships and dozens of smaller ships but very imposing on scale. Destroy this ship and you destroy all the information. He would make his escape with his new powers to a ship in a hanger as the it imploded on itself and get to safety within another one of the Capital class ships or the smaller ones, whatever was closer to him would do good.

As a small ship approached a new world, they prepared to land in what looked like a city. The mission was to search for the leader of these people. Why? Because upon first contact they had killed a diplomatic envoy sent to these people. They let only one person return.

1 out 150 people came back to return a message.

It was a warning: humans would know that they have allied themselves with a race of people that the Armadas of man were at war with. Honor bound to serve their allies in this time of need, they will fight the humans to a bitter end, and they further warned the humans that even after death takes them they will fight them in the after life and drive them to the furthest depths of darkness.

War with them is never ending, never merciful and only leads to one road, suffering.

The nameless soldier scoffed at the idea. In his thirty-two years of living his life, he had seen many battles and knew that such overconfidence certainly meant doom for them. A good fight, but a loss for them nonetheless.

"The same applies to you my friend, spoke," spoke a feminine voice.

"What? I have seen many battles, every time I face an enemy like this, they always fall. Why are they any different from those that have met their end at my hand?"

"Because you are no different then they are. And it is not wise to underestimate, because the reality is that you have never seen one of these people, much less on the battle field. Every battle field is different from the last, thinking that it will be the same as before will lead to your death. It would give me comfort to know that if you are safe from death, then I too won't die since we seem to be so inseparable." A giggle came at those last words.

For some reason he couldn't comprehend, the candid AI had taken the sound of a woman. Even though the AI had no physical shape, she sounded like a fully mature woman that liked to tease.

Dissecting the utter weirdness of "her" was distracting and not good for battle preparation, so he put those thoughts aside.

He had on bullet proof vest on leaving his arms bare and a small desert hat on his head. His cameo pants and boots proved comforting as he watched his and other ships descended from the havens to rain down terror to his enemies. His cloak and weapon were stored in another dimension and with simply a thought he could summon them from any shadow to be brought upon him when need be. For now he was content with simply a side-arm and his rifle.

As his drop ship reached the surface, the sky turned to a fiery blue as the enemy fired their guns at the ships. Within his view he saw two ships as they took fire and burned. They touched down on the surface, the door slid open and everyone rushed out seeking cover from the bolts of needle like appendages that flew around the soldiers.

Some got hit in the crossfire. The needles ripped the flesh of the soldiers. It seemed that the needles upon impact disintegrate into many needles, combined with the velocity that it was traveling at, it ripped the men to shreds as many smaller needles came out the other side of the men.

When the some of the men managed to gain cover they returned fire back at the enemy. Normal pistol rounds did nothing to them as their suites simply made the bullets bounce right off. What was worse was that rifle rounds only made them disbalanced.

The nameless solider ordered for a radio man to call for an air strike. As he was about to make the call needles ripped through his body and the sat phone. Cussing at this he radioed to any solider to get on the sat phone and call an air strike. Just then a load roaring noise could be heard.

The ground began to rip open and strange looking ships moved at high velocity towards the sky and began to shoot what looked like a larger version of the needles at the drop ships. One in particular stood hovering high above in the sky as it started glowing.

Then all of a sudden all the radios and sat phones stopped working.

Their communications were being jammed.

"Looks like they have the upper hand" said the AI.

"Unless you have any advice I rather have my head clear right now," He said as he thought, _Why do I have an AI to point out the obvious?_

"Call out the cloak and weapon. Use me," the teasing lilt of "her" was combined to a firm tone.

The natives were advancing keeping a suppressive fire so as to keep the soldiers from firing back at them, less they want to lose their heads.

"Hurry; there is not much time call me out!"

The mad man had taken note of the natives of the planet. They started a war now with the humans.

"Doctor Ponos may I have a minute with you!" The military man called out like a mad dog at the doctor.

The doctor merely turned to face the general as if to look down on him.

The doctor was then surrounded what looked to be 30 marines around him fully armed to the teeth with cold hard faces, ready to kill at a moments notice.

"Now, now general…." Ponos said mockingly, "Is that any way to treat the man that brought you to the pinnacle of power through these very same soldiers that I have created for you."

The general merely looked unfazed by the comment. "I have seen what you have done to yourself and I have no idea what you are doing with such augmentations to yourself! Come with me right now. We are going to get to the bottom of this and what you are planning."

"Have you been snooping around my lab again, that's not very nice of you."

At that moment the general saw that his black lab coat was somewhat disfigured at the feet and it looked to be flowing into his shadow. Right then and there, he remembered the demonstration of the soldier and looked shocked for a moment. It would be the last look ever on his face. The cloak came forth from his shadow and struck like a spear through his body. His soldiers just stood there and gaped like fish. What just happened before their eyes was too frightening beyond imagination, to say the least.

At that moment Ponos took advantage of the surprise. And in less then five seconds, all the men had been impaled though their chest's with the power of the cloak. He continued to walk forward were he was going, the main computer of the ship. Ponos had already deleted all the software on his computers, but even he did not have access to the main computer of the Capital class starship.

But at the very least he knew were it was.

And most conveniently for him, it was right next door to the engine power core room. Needless to say, when traveling to the most distant part of the galaxy or the universe for that matter, they had to be immensely powerful. The good doctor had to take note, that when the implosion happens, the explosion will be very powerful.

Since this was the most newest and powerful type engine its very power defied the laws of known physics, and there is no telling what would happen when it does implode.

He opted to theorize that an implosion would be far safer than an outright explosion because the explosion would be inward and the power-core would suck itself out of power and render itself harmless. At least in theory it would.

As he reached the door to the main computer and the engine room, he pressed a button on his watch and all the communications when down for the entire Armada fleet. The soldiers watched as he neared by, taking note, they asked him to turn around.

Then in a strong and venomous voice, they shouted, "turn back now."

He then stretched out his hand and chanted these words, "Fly with red wings Aglaeca."

A scarlet ball about the size of a fist rose from his shadow and fell into the palm of his hand. The then willed it to the shape of a small claymore to accommodate his small stature. The men simply stood in awe as they have never seen such a thing.

Ponos looked at his sword and wondered if he could use it in the same fashion as the soldier he created.

His AI then spoke, "Master why limit us to such thinking as that when we know we can do so much more!"

Entertained by the idea Ponos replied "Why Aglaeca you amuse me so, show me how then."

"Give me more control, I will show you master!"

Ponos let go of some self control of his body and felt as his AI now took some control in such a manner as so that Ponos himself felt as if he was about to do the things he was about to do.

Ponos felt as if though his will his lab coat extended in size and the ends were raised above him and created a shadow beneath his feet, to which he fell though. It was like nothing he had ever experienced all around him he saw what looked like portals to exit from, the portals were clear so he saw were he would go if he chose that one.

Quickly he whent to one that was in the middle of the group of soldiers that tried to stop him. Just as fast as he disappeared to their eyes he reappeared in back of them. He then slashed his claymore and tore one of the men cleanly in half. The other men turned around and started shooting, but to no avail. The black lab coat covered the Doctor and the bullets just passed right through him and the two of the men were hit with their own gunfire.

"CEASE FIRE!" the CO shouted.

"Why how useless!" Ponos was clearly amused.

"Back up, move back! You go get help NOW!"

As soon as he turned his back and started to run forward, Ponos lifted his sword and 5 beams of light shot forward in the mans direction killing him instantly as 3 of the beams hit him in the head, the chest, and in the shoulder.

"You vile monster!" The soldiers fired making sure not to hit one another. They emptied their clips on him.

The Doctor just stood there and smirked.

"What fools they are master!"

When the firing stopped, Ponos still stood standing. He then chuckled slightly and the lab coat turned a shade darker and reformed itself like a cloak and the hood covered his face, the remaining 5 men stood their unable to move as they look on in horror.

Primal fear held them in place frozen as they watched the monster stand. Fear of the unknown; they had no idea who or even what this was, only that this was the end for them, unable to move they watched as a faint red glow emitted from the cloak as the ends of the cloak rose from the ground in front of them reforming to take the shape of 5 spears, it then extended and impaled them swiftly.

Ponos then retracted his cloak and let the men drop to the ground; pools of blood forming around their bodies from the evident holes in their bodies. The doctor then faced the door. With a simple motion of his sword he forced the door open as he manipulated gravity around the door. He entered the room and saw the many computers that made up the system of the ship.

The AI then told Ponos, "Master be careful using this attack, you can hurt yourself. The name of this attack is called Whirlwind; use it as an indirect means of attack when faced with many enemies."

He then slashed the air in a diagonal manner and the many computer began to looked as though they hand been cut. All around Ponos, 360 degrees, slashes were being made cutting the computers.

Hence the name whirlwind.

"Now for the power-core of this behemoth" Ponos walked over some 100 yards to the core. There he saw and immense circular object pulsating red. He then took his claymore and stabbed into the control panel of the core.

It was then that he confirmed his curiosity that this ability could be used to extract information and to electronically sabotage. At the speed of light he reformed the core output and input to destabilize its power so that it could implode onto itself.

"Aglaeca, can I use that tactic of diving into the shadow as a fast way of travel?"

"Why of course master, but only for short distances. Soon though you will be able to go farther and faster."

And into a shadow he went and off traveled to escape, insured by the fact that no one will ever again be able to make an abomination like himself and that cursed soldier.

Standing over the small city high atop the ground in mid air stood a black robed figure. His bright hair distinguishing itself from suck a dark figure as himself. At his side there was a katana sheathed in its scabbard.

His eyes calm, his face expressionless.

Watching over the small city that he has lived in almost all his life.

Kurosaki Ichigo, age 24, sex male. He has PhD in Physics, and a Bachelor in nursing, and works part time at a community collage in Karakura Town, and at the hospital in the ER, hoping to save the dying town from all the people moving away.

The strange things that have happened to this poor town over the last 10 years have driven many people away. Property values dropped, and many that were not willing to live here anymore simply took their losses and moved. Crime rose, and for the first time in Japan, the murder rate in one town was above the national average. Karakura become a crime latent city that no one liked.

But still, good people lived here, and Ichigo would do his up most to redeem himself for the bad things that happened here. The war with Aizen was one that he feared when he neared his 16th birth date. He was still a child back then, and he would have to fight in a war against monsters called hollows. His new powers as a Vizard would come in handy.

It was because of that war, Karakura became what it was today. The war was fought here. To collect one hundred thousand spirits of the humans in this town; that was the goal. Aizens ambition was none like any other, to make the key and displace god from his throne, and become lord of all creation.

The battle dragged on for six days. A myriad of hollows that had joined Aizen pored out from gargantua into the world of men. Almost all of Seireitei came into the battle. In the sixth day Aizen and his remaining three espada and his two cohorts that betrayed soul society came to join the battle. The remaining shinigami fought on the rest of the hollows in the battered city, as the last 5 captains went to fight them. The espada died in battle, Gin and Tousen died in battle as did the five of the shinigami captains. Only four captains would survive the war.

Kurosaki Ichigo fought Aizen over the battered city landscape. To Aizen this was a waste of his time, but it Ichigo it was life or death. As Aizen was about to slash his sword one last time to kill Ichigo, the world stopped for him. His inner hollow had come out just like the time Zaraki was leaving Ichigo to die in a pool of his own blood.

He scoffed at Ichigo's pathetic sight. "How did I ever get stuck with someone like you as my king? I wonder that often. Ichigo listen to me, and take this to heart. One alone can not fight so great an odd against you with just instinct. All it is; is premature actions of an animal. One must combine thought and instinct together as one.'

'You have more power then you will ever need to defeat the likes of your enemies, if you would only use me to the up most! Do not be afraid of the power that I give you! Be not afraid of anything! Did you know that the Zanpakto used to be angels that served god? God asked willing angels to put their spirits in swords that were made in the very heavens. Any angel can volunteer to do such a thing.

Sometimes two angels come into one sword. But they cannot be from the same area. I am an angel that guarded the spirits in Hueco Mundo. I learned how to use their powers to further make my abilities as some hollows became even more powerful. I and Zangetsu share this katana. You found us as your powers awoke. Unconsciously you pulled us out of the realm of spirits and used us to protect your family. Ichigo my dominate powers are that of a hollow, but I am still an angel of my lord in heaven and so is Zangetsu.'

'You can never turn into a full hollow with me by your side. Now use me to the full extent of the powers that I give you, use Zangetsu to his full extent! When you do you will take the shape of a hollow, but you will have all the control over your mind, we will be there helping you also to control that body. When you do this, you will have the ability to use shinigami and hollow powers to their fullest and you will reach the pinnacle of the use of Zanpakto that only the power of two angels can give you!!"

Needless to say at this, Ichigo was stunned. At that, his "hollow" sounded like a wise person. Or that he was an angel of god. It was beyond his measure of understanding. But now was not the time. Aizen was about to strike his last blow against Ichigo.

"Lets' do this then!"

Right at that moment, his spirit force went up. Aizen stood there in amassment. The force was immense. All of Ichigo's cuts healed themselves, and his skin turned white, he begun to bulge in size. His hands turned into claws, and his feet into talons, his hair grew long like a lions, and spikes shown over his shoulders, his mask reformed fully over his face, and tattoos riddled his body down to his newly formed tail. His hand on his zanpakto spewed black energy as black as the abyss of the deep sea trenches.

Aizen slashed downward onto Ichigos body, only to have that force repelled against him. His hands bleed, his eyes became wide, and his pupils became small like pin pricks. He could not believe what was happening.

"I have come to know, that you have gone against heaven, you have been sentenced by god, you have been found guilty of blasphemy, and your abuse of zanpakto. You are sentenced to death, Aizen Soske. With the authority of god, I send thee spirit to everlasting destruction, the second death, unworthy of resurrection."

The words were not spoken by Ichigo, but the combined voices of the two angles Zangetsu, and the unnamed guardian of Hueco Mundo.

He slashed and beheaded Aizen. His headless body then slowly fell towards the ground motionless. Before it could land onto the earth it started to disintegrate into small particles, and by the time it landed it was no more. Even the particles dissipated into nothingness.

The war was over, but not without a high price. Three quarters of all active shinigami were dead or dying, and everyone was hurt. Five shinigami captains died, and the three that betrayed them left eight captain positions vacant.

Even the vizard had joined the fight to ward off the Vastro Lords that went following the espadas to prove who was better. All of them died, but not before the vizard managed to kill many and ward off the few that survived. Only of the ten vizard that chose to help in the fight, three lived. As fast as they had come out to help, they just as well went back into hiding.

To Ichigo, the cost came more heavily. He had lost two of his best friends. Inoue and Chad both died defending an elementary school. The soul society decided that the school was too far on the other side of Karakura to defend and "thinning the lines would weaken the overall integrity of the shinigami army. Losses were expected and unavoidable." The old man would say no more, his mind was made up and that was the end of it. Furthermore any shinigami captain or no captain would be punished severely if they disobeyed his commands.

Their loss was not in vain. In all the battle, not one child, not even one blade of grass was singed or touched by a hollow. It was only in their fight together that nothing burned and nothing was destroyed. Only the hollows that dared to face their immense power. Still, they did not go without injury, pure numbers and the reckless hate and force of the hollow army finally overwhelmed them to which point they could no longer hold.

At that, Chad looked over to Inoue, she looked into his eyes, and simply at that she gave him the approval to do what they had hoped not to do. Chad's hands began to shine like the sun; he made his last battle cry as load as the lion would roar in the wild. His whole body then began to shine, and in a white blast that consumed all things, it ended. The hollows disappeared, Chad disappeared, and Inoue disappeared. Only the school and its yard stood like nothing had happened. All around that area was devastated.

Ichigo lamented greatly when he heard that his best friend and the woman he loved had gone from the earth. His heart shattered like fine glass. What enraged him was that no one had told him that they went into battle alone, no one had told him anything. He had assumed that everyone was together with the shinigami. At least that is what Yamamoto had told him. But it was all a lie. He had put two and two together. Yamamoto tricked him into staying with the shinigami to fight Aizen, and the ploy had worked. Yamamoto even told him that he would send 3 platoons to the school to make sure that the hollows would be fended off.

Rage instilled in his heart, bitterness was consuming it, and hate filled his head. Ichigo thought up of nothing else. Tastkui took note that Ichigos demeanor had changed when he stopped crying. His face emotionless and pale. Rukia say this and a wave of worry took over her. Ichigo's healed but aching body moved to stand up.

"Were you going Ichigo?" Ishida was smart to notice that Ichigo would do something stupid.

"Whatever happens, do not follow me."

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia's cries went unheard by Ichigo, because as fast as he said those words she was gone.

He went over to the shinigami that were preparing to leave back to Soul Society. Ichigo's zanpakto drawn in his hands, with a load cry he screamed.

"BANKAI!!" Blackness had consumed his body, the waves of dark energy dancing around his body.

"Where is that vile old man Yamamoto! Come out!! I am going to kill you!!!" Ichigo screamed this and like wise other colorful words. The last of the captains were grouped together discussing how to arrange what shinigami were to stay and how many would leave back when they heard the noise followed by an immense spiritual pressure.

Ichigo's banki release was like nothing the men had ever felt. Many of them fell to the ground at this power. Ichigo however was not shy in bringing out all of his bankai power. He was going to kill that old man. Byakuya Kuchki however had something else in mind.

"Kurosaki, just what do you think you are doing?" Byakuya had to stay as calm as can be, showing no emotion to Ichigo, but it was hard, he saw the form that he had taken when he killed Aizen, he felt his power then, and he felt something creeping up his skin that told him, it was going to happen again.

"Get out of my way! I am going to kill that coward here and now, and unless you want to die as well, you will get out of my way! I will not say it again!!"

SajinKomamura heard this and said with deadly venom in his voice "Boy if you say such a thing again about the man that has saved your city and our two worlds I will kill you for your insolence!"

"Bring it on! I will kill you too if you get in my way!" Komamura would have no more of this. He brought out his bankai and rose his gigantic sword to bring it crashing down on Ichigo.

Ichigo simply held out his finger and stopped the gigantic piece of steal. He then slashed his sword down and black energy spewed forth cutting the giant fox all over his body. He fell down as his bankai disappeared. Byakuya was about to unsheathe his sword when he saw that Ichigo has his finger pointed in his direction. Red light glowing from finger ready to go forth like a bullet.

"Don't do it Byakuya, or Rukia will never forgive me" Byakuya let his hand off his sword and Ichigo powered down his cero.

Then the man he looked for stood in front of him. Instantly Ichigo raised his hand towards Yamamoto and charged up Royal Cero.

"This is for you! You lying piece of shit!!"

As he was about to fire Rukia lunged herself forward and tackled Ichigo to his side. The Royal Cero was the fired into the sky causing a red glow to be cast over the sky. Rukia cried as she loomed over Ichigo.

"Don't do this Ichigo; bringing more death will not bring back those you love. Bringing more death will only bring more and more death. It will only fill your heart with hate and bitterness that will never go away. Haven't we all suffered enough?" As she continued Ishida and Tatskui came forth next to Rukia.

Tastkui was never one to cry, she liked her cold exterior and preferred to keep it that way. But at this moment, tears flowed freely down her face.

"Ichigo, please don't shut us out again. If you cry and suffer, we will suffer with you. I will suffer with you just please don't go and leave me. I will always follow you, I will cry with you, and when you need me I will always be there." Tastkui poured her heart out to Ichigo. He sat up trying to hold it inside himself.

"Please Ichigo, let us go and honor our friends, let us go and give them what they deserve. Let us give them our devotion. Let us show everyone that we cared for them most." Ishida too had tears flowing from his eyes. If anyone cared more for Inoue, it could not have been very well hidden that it was Ishida.

Ichigo stood up, and faced his friends.

"Thank you everyone."

All the while, fourth division had to get the 7th Division Captain medical help, everyone had to run for cover as a Royal Cero ripped though the sky like hell fire, and all the while Yamamoto stood their watching closely at the boy that was screaming for his blood be cooled by his friends as they poured out their feelings to him. Then he saw the boy stand on his feet.

"Thank you everyone, but this is something that I have to do." He said it in a calming and reassuring voice. Wishing to protest against he held up his hand. They could not speak, and then he walked over to the old man.

As he walked up to him, his demeanor spoke volumes. His eyes cried out in many ways as it meet the old mans eyes. Now he stood a breath away from the old man.

"Know now that I truly hate you more then the devil himself. In fact too me you are worse than him. You took my goodwill and my trust and used it to save yourself. The blood of my brother and the blood of my love will always be on your hands as fresh as the sweat that comes out from it. The next time my eyes gaze on your face, you will positively die."

The old man was about to rebuke the young boy, but as soon as his mouth was about to open, Ichigo lashed out on final last comment to him, "Do not speak! If you do I cannot promise that I will not cut out your forked tongue and shove it back into that putrid head of yours." Ichigo turned and walked away.

Everyone was stunned at the way a boy talked to the legendary Yamamoto. It was unreal.

"Lets go guys I am tired and hungry, and I want to see if my family is ok." Ichigo said these words like a heartbroken child. His eyes red from all that he had gone though.

Time flowed, and healed many things, worsening others. Inoue was buried next to her brother. Chad however was never found. All that was found of him was his medallion that his grandfather had given him. It was twisted and it was almost unrecognizable. But Ichigo knew what it was. He kept it with him and he made it so that now, he too could put it around his neck. Nothing would ever separate him and his brother.

Rukia went back to soul society, but not before saying many tearful goodbyes. It would be along time before they would all see her again. A year later Ichigo had heard from Yoruichi that the secret Milita was looking for him to place a seal on his powers and to keep him from ever entering Soul Society. Ichigo thought it might not be a bad idea, of course he was only joking.

Karakura became a crime latent city. Good people left and bad people stayed. But were there was evil there was good. Still many people were good. The night that Ichigo accepted Tatskui's love for him which was not very long from the day she confessed it to him he looked up at the stars and become intrigued. It would be the start of his newfound love of the stars and havens.

As soon as he graduated with honors in his school, he went on and got his PhD in Physics, and a bachelor in Nursing. He had only gotten his nursing degree because well, like his father before him, he too liked to help people in need.

He stayed with Tatskui as long as he could in his collage days over at Tokyo U, but she found out that to continue in her sports fighting career she had to travel a lot and it did not sit well with Ichigo. Of course he did love the time they spent together. After moving on after the death of Inoue, he loved her more and more. Not because she simply filled the void in his heart of the loss of Inoue, but because he truly loved her for who she was and how she made him feel. He loved every fiber of her body. He loved when she was near. She was the part of him that made him whole. It was a love that could never be replaced.

But when she was offered a career to teach and guide new sport fighters, she could not refuse. She would be given her own dojo, and was promised on paper her own school with funding from a sports organization, how could she say no?

The thing was, she would have to travel more often to different places in the world and would have no time for a home life. Organized fights are a big business. They are small and big, one of the biggest of course is the Olympics. When she was told that she too would make up one of the training teams for that, her heart fluttered. She would do this no matter what.

After having the longest break up session that they thought they could have which lasted a week, they parted ways hopping one day they could be together again. A year after than Ichigo graduated to become Ichigo Kurosaki PhD. His family was there, and that made him happy. He was the best in his class, and when offered a job at a prestigious school in America he declined, and took a teaching course at a community collage in Karakura. He even took a job in the hospital that Ishida inherited from his father in the ER.

And so now, here he was, back again in his home town. It was here, after all those years. If you looked hard enough, you could see the areas were a battle was fought. Some buildings that were not torn down still held the scares that told a tale of a boy that was forced to become a man though the ways of war.

It was at three in the morning when he heard a load roar. Instantly his body reacted without prompt. He reached for the doll that held the silly but protective artifial soul Kon. Taking out the pill and ingesting it, he felt his spirit being ripped from his body. He stood up in his black robes, and ran towards the energy that felt dark and empty

Since his fight with Aizen he had learned more and more about his sword. The more he learned the more effective he could use it in battle. He even learned to take it back down to its first stage, and what is more, it was not as big as his body, but that of a normal katana. So now he no longer had to carry a giant sword around all the time.

He finally made it to the hollow. It was a large and stupid one; its mask looked like that of a fish almost. Large and stupid was the only way it could be described. It was also slow, and with only the call of a simple kido it vanished.

Annoyed that he had to be awaken by a weak hollow that even a Shinigami Student could take on, he danced across the night sky calming him-self down. There he stood atop the night sky, wondering if this town could be saved from itself from all the badness that plagued it. There he stood watching it. He was then taken back by something that was happening at a building that even before his life as a shinigami began was an abandoned old dump. There was bright light emitting from its broken windows.

He went down to take a closer look. What he saw surprised him for a bit. Used to seeing strange things he was not shocked. What he saw was a white flashing portal that was emitting electrical sparks everywhere. At that moment a man with a dress like that of a shinigami walked out.

He wore a captain's overcoat. But his white coat did not have the symbol of the Gotei Thirteen. Instead it had no symbol on it. The man had soft features on his face, but his eyes looked so mature as if it were something completely separate from his face. It reminded him of an old warrior that had seen much in his life. He would wage much that he was not truly as young as he looked.

As soon as he exited the portal, it closed. He looked over to Ichigo and said these words, "Ichigo Kurosaki, heaven has looked down upon thee. You have done your part; know you must surrender your power until your time ends."

At that, the man's spiritual power grew, he lifted his hand, and bright power flashed towards Ichigo consuming him.

The nameless soldier then looked at the ground as his cloak; looking more like a liquid crawled onto his legs up his back and onto his neck and took shape as a cloak. He kept the hood from covering his face, at least for now. For some reason, when the cloak covered his face, he felt different, he felt a scene of violence that he never knew he had creep his mind. He did not like it at all.

"I have felt it too. It changed me even more, when you put that mask on, I have to shut myself down for fear that I won't be able to control my emotions." The AI had said those words with much fear in her voice. The soldier then tried to summon his weapon, which in a standard form was a glowing ball the size of a baseball. But it did not come.

"You know, you can be useful about now!"

"You know that even though we don't talk that often, you have never once asked my name."

"I need a weapon now!"

The natives were advancing to their position fast, and the other soldiers could not keep them at bay for long.

"Call forth my name and you can use me as a weapon!"

"I don't have time for this nonsense! Let me use the weapon!"

"Being like that won't help at all, please call my name now and every time you use me." She had said those words in a way that had struck him at the very being of his heart. The way she sounded was so sad that it made him ache.

At that moment he stood up, held out his hand with his palm facing down to the ground and chanted these words that we would never forget in his 200 year journey into the cosmos.

"Rise from the depths of darkness, Phantom"

To be continued…

Final AN: WOOT, that was a long chapter to write! I kinda got stuck. Now I know there is about three things going on right now in this chapter, but it will soon all come together. Someone reviewed and told me you guys wanted bleach, so I give you bleach goodness in this chapter. I hope that some of you can see the similarities of bleach with the weapon of the soldier and a normal zanpakto.

Please review, give me your ideas, tell me what you like and don't like, I am always open to new ideas.

I am currently working on chapter 3 and 4 so it might be a little bit before it comes up. Until then, see ya later.

Note:

Aglaeca- Grendel's mother, myth of Beowulf

**Ponos** was the god of pain or toil in Greek mythology. His mother was the goddess Eris ("discord"), who was the daughter of Nyx ("night").

A **whirlwind** is a weather phenomenon in which a vortex of wind, a vertically oriented rotating column of air, forms, due to instabilities and turbulence created by heating and flow (current) gradients. Whirlwinds can be seen all over the world and in any season.

If anyone can find any other things they might have noticed I will give you 100 interwebs. You did not think I would give away everything now would you!


End file.
